sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983)
Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island 'or '''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island '''is a 1983 [[Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies|'Looney Tunes]] package film produced by Warner Bros. released in 1983 and for Last Year in 1982 to Celebrate the 45th Anniversary of Looney Tunes Character: Daffy Duck. Storyline After witnessing an intensive battle between Pirate Sam and Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales discover a map leading them to a magical, talking wishing well that transforms the deserted island they're on into a place of fantastical paradise. Learning that the wishing well can grant anyone's wishes, Daffy decides to turn the island into a tourists paradise as well as a wishing resort. Meanwhile, Pirate Sam and his first mate, The Tasmanian Devil, search the whole island for the map, which originally had belonged to them in the first place. Cartoons Featured *Captain Hareblower (The Battle of Pirate Sam and Bugs Bunny) *Stupor Duck (Daffy's Wish to be a Super Duck: "Your fondest wish, your fondest dream, I'll make you Super Duck Supreme!")'' *Greedy for Tweety (Granny's Wish to be a Nurse: ''"Your wish shall be granted. Gaze into me and see. The next time that you see yourself, a nurse is what you'll be.") *Banty Raids (Foghorn Leghorn's Wish is to get rid of a certain hipster rooster, but the cartoon is shorted: "I am here to grant your wish; the Spirit of the Well. I will knock the cockiness out of that little cockerel!" After this one, Foghorn, believing he was hornswoggled, demands a refund, but gets another penny. *Louvre, Come Back to Me! (Pepe Le Pew's Wish, also shorted, is to meet a girl who is like a picture of art. "I grant your wish to meet a girl of beauty unsurpassed, which, when compared with works of art, will leave the Louvre outclassed.")'' *Tree for Two (Spike's Wish is for Chester to be as brave and strong. ''"If that's his wish, and yours alike, I'll make Chester brave and strong like Spike.")'' *Curtain Razor (Porky's Wish is to be a producer, but the cartoon is also shortened: ''"Discovering new talent for the world to see; a wondrous thing for a producer to be...") *A Mouse Divided (Sylvester's wife's wish as she proclaims: "Wishing Well. Oh, Wishing Well, you I do entreat. I wish our house would resound to... the patter of little feet."'' to which the Well eplies: ''"I hear your wish and I obey. The patter of little feet you shall hear this day.", the opening with the drunken stork is omitted and the ending was changed to occur on the island.) *Of Rice and Hen & Lovelorn Leghorn (Miss Prissy's wish is what the Well guesses: ''"Your mind is such a simple thing, your wish I can foretell: you're wishing for a husband, and the ring of a wedding bell?")'' *From Hare to Heir (Pirate Sam's Wish is to be a rich royal duke whose uncle who would kick the bucket and give all of his money to him: "''A very rich relative in poor health, doth will to you his entire wealth." ' This is the final wish to show a classic Looney Tunes cartoon) Also See * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) Sound Effects Used Image Gallery Audio Samples Trailer